Sander Stoneman
Sir Sander Stoneman is a 33 year old Asgarnian who is an experienced adventurer, campaigner, and leader. He is the Second-in-Command of That Saradomin Group. He has been on many adventures and has done a great many things in his time on Gielinor. He is good friends with Dion Magnan, who is like a brother and mentor to him. During his time with Dion, he has been inducted into the ranks of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church, the White Knights and the Temple Knights. Appearance Physical Sander stands 6'6" and weighs 275 pounds. He is broad in the shoulders and is an intimidating figure. He is physically stronger than most men, even being stronger than he looks. Although he looks big and bulky, he is surprisingly light on his feet, due to his great experience in combat and his military training. Although initially imposing, Sander has a kind face. He has a warm smile framed by his short goatee and moustache. He has kind blue eyes and his hair is dark brown. He presents himself confidently and is generally in a good mood. He has been through many battles and adventures and has had some injuries along the way. He has many scars but they are mostly all covered by clothing. The most recent major injury he has sustained was a blow to the rib cage from a moss giant while trying to protect his former teacher and longtime friend, Dion Magnan. Apparel Sander can generally be seen wearing his adventuring gear which includes a bronze chain shirt with leather coverings, his longsword at his hip and his dagger on his lower back. These weapons have seen him through many campaigns and adventures. He also has a dark leather cavalier hat that is almost never off his head. To finish off his outfit, Sander has a silver ring which was given to him by a friend in Draynor village. Sander is never without his holy symbol. This was given to him by his oldest friend, Dion Magnan when he was finished his studies on religion. He has never taken this symbol off due to his faith to Saradomin and his great respect for Dion. Childhood Sander was born to an Asgarnian woman and a half-Fremmenik, half-Asgarnian man in the 136th year of the Fifth Age. During this year, the city of Ardougne was divided into two sections, East Ardougne and West Ardougne. They lived in the woods west of Gunnarsgrunn and north of Falador. From an early age, Sander's father instilled in him a sense of adventure and taught him how to live off the land, how to hunt and how to fish. He also taught him the basics of unarmed fighting. At the age of 8 he was sent to the White Knights castle at the behest of Sir Tiffy Cashien. Sir Tiffy had served with Sander's maternal grandfather. Sander's grandfather had no sons of his own, so he made Sir Tiffy promise that he would take his grandson on as a knight and train him. Sander became a page at the White Knight castle until the age of 13 when he had a chance run-in with a young Dion Magnan in Falador square. Sander took a great interest in the peculiar looking man in the blue robes. He watched Dion from a distance for a while and saw that, while he did not look at all like a knight, he was pious and that he went out of his way to help others. He grew curious as to how many places a man like that had seen, how many different adventures and he decided then that he would live that sort of life as well. He went up to the strange blue dressed man and by the end of the day, Sander had packed his things from the castle and put his White Knight training on hold. As Dion's Apprentice Sander travelled with Dion to the city of Varrock to begin his training. It was there that he met Father Lawrence, whom Dion had a strong friendship. It was in the Saradominist church of Varrock that Sander started to further his knowledge of religions. He was already a devout Saradominist, due to his time spent with the White Knights, but he had always wondered about the other religions. They stayed in Varrock for some time. In between his lessons in religion, Dion and Sander would explore the city, finding others that needed assistance and learning about how a city functions. They would go down into the sewers and take care of the infestation of giant rats and other nasty things. After a few close run-ins where Sander was close to being injured, Dion decided that Sander's swordsmanship could use some work. Not that Sander was bad with a sword, but to fix the gaps left over by his arrogance and size. Always big for his age and always being able to knock his opponent over or knock the weapon from their hand, Sander thought that this was the best way to win in a duel. But whenever he was to spar Dion, he lost. This frustrated Sander, because he was trained by what he thought were the best teachers in all of Asgarnia but Dion always seemed to be able to best him. Dion emphasized speed, footwork and technique over the slash and bash that Sander was used to. After about three months in Varrock, Sander had finished his basic studies on all known religions and had refined his sword technique and footwork dramatically. It was at this time that Dion gave him his first and only silver holy symbol as a reward for his hard work and dedication to his studies. Dion, at this time, went off on his own through the farmlands of Misthalin to preach the word of Saradomin. This left Sander to work on his other skills. He frequented the sewers and honed his skills in many forms of combat. During this time, he learned of an infestation of giants, holding up in the sewers and caves around Varrock. He began tracking them and mapping their locations. After he had all of the necessary information he went to the city guard and showed them his findings. The guard began to lead a small task force down to fight off the infestation, with Sander showing them the way. The attack was a success and they managed to kill the mob of giants using the method Sander had suggested. It was because of this attack that earned him the nickname "Giantsbane". When Dion had returned from his pilgrimage in the farmlands, he had heard of Sander's work in assisting the city guard and felt that Sander was well on his way to completing his training. Dion and Sander continued travelling around Misthalin and Asgarnia, helping others and preaching the word of Saradomin. Return to the White Knights A few years had passed since the attack on the giants in Varrock and Dion had began to notice that Sander had learned all that he could from him. It was at this time that Sander graduated from Dion's teachings. It was then that Sander had decided to finish his White Knights training and returned to Falador. He quickly finished the training, due to his time with Dion and made quite the impression on the commanders of the White Knight Order. He was knighted when he was 19 years old. Assistant to the Travelling Teacher of Falador After he had been knighted, Sander began to feel a sense of loss from his old days as a traveller. He wanted to followed his old mentor's teachings and begin to mentor his own apprentices. He had wrote to his old mentor and asked if he could join him on the road again. A few weeks later Dion returned to Falador, and Sander left the knights once again on the condition that he would return if called upon. Dion and Sander picked up where they left off and continued travelling around the world, this time, going west, through Taverly and Burthorpe into Kandarin. During this time, Dion and Sander engaged in conflict with a Zamorakian cult known as "Dragon's Breath". The leader and Sander fought one on one in the baron wasteland known as "The Wilderness". Sander, with his superior military training and swordsmanship, won the fight but he allowed him to live on the condition that he leave the continent and never return. He was later killed in a shipwreck in the southern ocean. The Underground Pass Dion and Sander had been trying for years to find a way to the rumoured land of the elves. Then when reading in the castle library in East Ardougne, Sander had found an answer. There was a cave in West Ardougne that supposedly lead into the forests of the elven lands. Sander sent a message to his old mentor immediately and tried to dig up as much information as he could as he waited for Dion to arrive. He found out that there was another rumour circulating about the supposed "plague" that had infected the quarantined West Ardougne. But it was only that, a rumour. There was an adventurer who had been seen entering and leaving West Ardougne with no apparent side-effects. Dion was in East Ardougne within a week and ready to move on any information Sander had dug up. They had spent the next two days preparing for a long adventure into a dark cave. It was a perilous week-long trek, but in the end, they were able to finally find a way out. The Elven Lands As they exited the cave, they began to carefully wander around this uncharted land. The two of them made contact with the elves for the first time in their lives. They were surprised at many of the things they did not know about the elves and soon realized the elves had their own wars to attend. This experience impacted the two of them very deeply and changed the way they thought about the western world. Campaign against Vampyres When Sander and Dion returned from their adventures, they had noticed a rise in Vampyres across the Salve barrier, particularly in Falador. This was simply not acceptable and they began a campaign to force them back across the Salve into Morytania. During one of the many campaigns against the Vampyres, Sander became a member of the Myreque. Politics of Falador During the The Reign of The Good King Dion, Sander acted as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, The Captain of the City Watch, and the right hand and royal adviser of the king. It was his duty to protect Dion and lead other members of the Kingsguard. His other duties included setting the guard schedules, training new recruits and protect the castle and its occupants. He was the one that crafted Dion's crown and was the one that presented him with it during Dion's Coronation. Weapons, Armour, and Military Training Sander has many different weapons and pieces of armour to suit almost every situation. Due to his extensive military training with the White Knights and Temple Knights, he is competent in almost all forms of combat but he is only a master of a few. He is a master of longsword, two handed weapons and unarmed combat. He is competent with scimitars and daggers. He is a fair ranger as well, having skill with bows, crossbows and throwing weapons. He is by no means a master at these, but he is proficient. Due to his extensive knowledge of weapons, tactics and combat, he is the Master-of-Arms of That Saradomin Group and is in charge of training new and young members in these matters. Weapons owned *Dragon longsword *Dragon dagger *Silvthril longsword *Icyene two-handed sword *Crossbows *Longbows *Shortbows *Variety of silver weapons Armour owned *Asgarnian kiteshield *Full set of rune armour adorned with Saradominist symbols *Full set of Temple Knight issued armour *Full set of White Knight issued armour *Dragon armoured boots *Black steel chestplate *Red steel platelegs *Variety of ranging leathers Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Saradominist Category:Adventurer Category:Protagonist Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Knight Category:Temple Knights Category:White Knights Category:Myreque Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Asgarnia